As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,648; 3,495,568; 3,766,854; and 5,299,525; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pennant constructions designed to be attached to a vehicle antennae or similar structure.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are also uniformly deficient in a number of significant instances in that they have an extremely limited useful lifespan, they are fabricated for the most part from fragile material that frays and/or deteriorates rapidly; they are extremely difficult to maintain in a fixed position on the antennae when the vehicle is moving at a high rate of speed; and, they are mainly fabricated from relatively heavy material that generate excessive strain on the antennae structure.
Given the fact that pennants already enjoy widespread usage to identify allegiance to various schools, universities, organizations, and professional sports teams; it is rather surprising that to date someone has not developed a new pennant construction that is lightweight, inexpensive, long lasting and which is simple to affix to a car radio antennae.
It should also be noted that such a construction should reasonably be expected to enjoy an even more widespread usage by virtue of its anticipated adoption by other diverse groups including: sportsmen such as big game hunters and deep sea fishermen to provide a visual indicia on their vehicles representative of their respective trophies; as well as by parents indicating the birth and sex of their newborn babies; and, other individuals wishing to provide visual notice of other myriad and diverse events, affiliations, and occasions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of pennant construction which will fulfill the foregoing objectives in a simple, inexpensive and straightforward manner; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.